Purity
by slowmotionsuicide.t
Summary: Eles não são capazes de entender coisas puras. - Terada/Rika (mangaverse)


_Card Captor Sakura pertence à CLAMP, não ganho nada com essa fic._

_**AVISOS: **__Quero deixar claro que não apoio esse tipo de relacionamento (entre um adulto e uma criança com menos de 14 anos) na vida real, e mesmo na ficção é MUITO raro eu simpatizar com algum. CCS, esse casal e essa fic são obras de ficção, e na ficção tudo pode ser lindo, e como eu digo na fic, puro._

_Jamais pensei que escreveria uma história desse casal... A idéia simplesmente surgiu e eu preferi não ignorá-la. Escrevi bem rápido, mas gostei. Espero que alguém também goste. :3_

xxx

Pureza.

Essa era a palavra perfeita para defini-la. Ela era tão doce quanto uma menina poderia ser, mas era mais madura que a maioria de sua idade. Isso, no entanto, não anulava sua inocência.

Ela era, de fato, pura. E Terada não podia sequer suportar o_ pensamento_ de mudar isso. Ele não podia manchar aquela pureza, ele não era capaz disso. Ela ainda era uma criança, e apesar de seus sentimentos, era dessa forma que ele a via. Ela era uma musa, um intocável e imaculado ser que ele não ousaria sujar.

Apenas ficar ao lado dela era o suficiente para ele, e parecia ser o suficiente para ela também. Eles apreciavam a companhia um do outro, sabendo que seu amor era mútuo. Ele não podia evitar imaginar como ela seria quando crescesse, e então ele sorria sozinho, sabendo que ela se tornaria uma linda mulher, mas que bem lá no fundo ela ainda seria essa mesma menina, traços de sua inocência iriam permanecer.

Mas ele não tinha pressa. Ele esperaria ela crescer para sempre se fosse necessário. Ele a amava exatamente da forma como ela era. Ele não precisava de mais nada se soubesse que ela também o amava.

Em dias ensolarados como aquele domingo, ele às vezes a chamava para passear. Levava-a para o parque, para o shopping, para o aquário, para qualquer lugar em que ela quisesse ir, apenas para vê-la sorrir. Dessa vez eles estavam apenas caminhando pela praça, - de mãos dadas, sorrisos nos rostos de ambos - ele havia acabado de comprar um sorvete para ela. Rika estava falando sobre uma receita de bolo que havia visto em uma revista, sobre como ela planejava tentar fazê-la naquela semana, e que levaria um pedaço para ele. Terada estava ouvindo, prestando atenção em cada palavra.

Durante essa caminhada, um cachorro correu na direção deles. Era um cachorro preto, sem raça definida. Rika se abaixou para afagar sua cabeça, sorrindo e dizendo como ele era bonitinho, perguntando-se se ele estava perdido. Mas não muito tempo depois uma mulher apareceu. Uma linda mulher com longos cabelos castanhos.

- Me desculpem, ele fugiu da coleira. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. – a mulher disse parecendo preocupada.

- Está tudo bem. - Rika disse enquanto se levantava - Ele é muito bonitinho, qual é o nome dele?

- Wanta. - a mulher falou sorrindo enquanto colocava a coleira no cachorro novamente. Logo se levantou, e então percebeu a presença de Terada. - Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria perturbar seu passeio, espero que ele não tenha trazido nenhum problema para você e sua filha.

- Sobrinha.

- Você e sua sobrinha. - ela sorriu sem jeito. - Eu vou indo agora, desculpe o incomodo.

- Tchau senhorita, tchau Wanta! - Rika falou sorrindo e acenando, e assim que a mulher e seu cachorro já estavam longe, ela voltou seu rosto para Terada, agora com uma expressão confusa. - Por que você disse aquilo?

- Não gosto de pensar em você como minha filha. – ele respondeu.

- Eu sei... Mas por que não disse a verdade? Não sou sua sobrinha - ela corou - Eu sou sua noiva.

- Ela não entenderia. - ele disse

Rika deu uma lambida em seu sorvete e pensou por um momento. Ele provavelmente estava certo. Para ela ter um relacionamento com aquele homem mais velho não era "grande coisa", e a maioria de suas amigas já sabia sobre isso. Aquilo soava tão normal para ela que às vezes ela esquecia que _não era_ normal. Mas ela não entendia porquê, visto que o amor era para ser considerado uma coisa boa. Então ela perguntou.

- Por quê?

Terada segurou sua mão novamente, fazendo sinal para que voltassem a caminhar, mas não hesitou em responder.

- Adultos não são capazes de entender coisas puras.

xxx

_É isso. Espero que eu tenha conseguido deixar claro que o relacionamento deles, a meu ver, enquanto ela ainda é uma criança, é puramente platônico. :~  
Reviews?_


End file.
